


A school for ultimates

by LaineAI



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Narcissism, References to Depression, References to Drugs, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaineAI/pseuds/LaineAI
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy. A school where they took kids considered lost causes, but with great potential, by society and put them through a special type of school.Dosen't really make since unless you read. Not all the trigger happy havoc characters are here. Only the ones tagged. Basically everyone's got issues. I dont have all the things I'm writing about here so please tell me if I did something wrong and how to fix it!TRIGGER WARNING FOR:AbuseRapeUnderaged prostitutionFamily death referencesOCDMurder
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

This is insane. I’ve read about this place before. Hope's Peak Academy. A school where they took kids considered lost causes, but with great potential, by society and put them through a special type of school. It was extremely controversial. No one knew what happened on the inside. It was a new experiment. They were to take in all types of teens, from kids with OCD to convicted murderers. They were called ultimates. 

So why am I here? Well to make sure that the school was being run well the government wanted a normal kid to join and report back to them every month. They selected this kid at random. It turned out to be me. Makoto Neagi. A completely normal sixteen year old, a painfully plain teen, about to enter a place reserved for gifted basket cases. I’m too scared to even walk in the doors. I keep picturing those movies with the psych wards. The people screaming and banging their heads into walls. I know it's not accurate. But I'm anxious. I won't be alone though the principal’s daughter was also to report back. They wanted her on this because of how capable she is. But they were also worried that she would lie at her fathers wishes. So we are to work together. I breathe through my nose and open the doors. 

An adult is waiting there. “Makoto, right?” I nod my head. “Perfect. Right this way.” He leads me into a side door. I’m in what appears to be an office but there are no other adults around. It’s clean, like I expected, but the desks are unorganized. It smells like the plants that are all over the place and it’s calming. The older man rummages through a desk. He has black hair and a soft face. He’s taller than me but about an inch below the average male height in Japan. “I’m Jin Kirigiri. You’ll see me quite a lot.” He pulls out a lanyard with a paper in some sort of plastic at the end. He also pushes a button on the desk phone. “I’ll have one of the students show you around. It’s a free day anyways.” He hands me the lanyard. “You may be different from the other students, but I expect that to be worn at all times.”

On the laminated piece of paper, it reads, Makoto Neagi, Average student. “On other students it would say why they are here, like their issues and talents. It might seem invasive. However we've had a problem with these students trying to get others to say why they are here and trust issues because of it. So this was the simplest solution.” He explains simply. I nod and put it on. But I feel bad. These people have to have their personal issues on full display all the time? 

A black haired boy shows up in the doorway. “That was fast!” He smiles. “Makoto Neagi. Kiyotaka Ishimaru.” Jin says as if that's enough of an introduction. The other boy bows his head. He’s in all white clothing with fierce red dotted in. His eyes are the same intense color. “I’ll be showing you around today.” His voice is loud. He’s not yelling but it's just intense. “Great. So Makoto, feel free to drop by if anything is needed.” He keeps using my first name. This guy is trying way too hard to get me to feel comfortable around him. With that Kiyotaka exits the room and I take that as a sign to follow. 

He shows me the gym, the dorms, the rec room, locker/ work out rooms, AV room, ect. And now we are currently in the cafeteria. The school is nice. It’s clean and expensive looking. The halls are long, the rooms are big, and the technology is advanced. However I don't get it. This guy seems completely normal. A bit strict and leader like but nothing i’d expect here. So I keep trying to look at his lanyard without him noticing. Unfortunately he does take notice. At first he tries to hide it but then shakes his head violently and holds it out. “Oh you don't have to-” “It’s alright! The principal has us wear them for a reason.” His voice is louder now. Much more soldier like. I know I shouldn't look but I can't help it. ‘Kiyotaka Ishimaru, PTSD & Prostitution, Ultimate Moral Compass.’ I couldn't believe it. I mean the Ultimate Moral Compass made sense but. PTSD? Prostitution? When I look up, his eyes are watery. I panic. “I’m so sorry I didn't-” “What the fucks going on?” A rough voice calls out.

Only a foot through the entrance of the dinning hall is another boy with bleached blond hair put back in a medium sized ponytail, barely hitting his neck. Also, he’s fucking huge! Tall and strong. He’s dressed in regular shaggy clothes. The only thing to stand out at all is his belt buckle. 

“Nothing Mondo.” A first name. They must be close. The blond man stomps over and I feel my heart hammer. Kiyotaka stands in front of me though. “Seriously it's okay.” Mondo grabs Kiyotaka and pulls him close. “You sure? Did he hurt you?” His voice is lighter now and much less intimidating. He’s looking over Kiyotaka checking to make sure nothings wrong. As if I could be a threat to anyone. Especially these bigger men. “Yes he just wanted to see my student ID and I lost it. And it's fine by the way.” He looks at me. From here I can see Mondos ID as well. ‘Mondo Owada, Bi Polar Disorder, Anger Issues, & PTSD, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader’ As if this man wasn't scary enough. 

“I’m sorry to have worried you Owada.” I apologize. “If I ever find out you put a hand on him I’ll rip it off.” He completely ignores the apology. “I can take care of myself Mondo. I’m not a child.” Kiyotaka pipes up. “Now apologize to Neagi for scaring him.” Mondo loses all anger instantly and mumbles “Sorry, man.” Kiyotaka smiles at him. They act like a- Oh. Kiyotaka grabs Mondo’s Hand and looks back at me. “Well this was the end of the tour. Need anything?” He questions politely, standing up straighter than any normal human. “No actually I’m gonna go talk to Mr. Kirigiri.” I explain. “Thank you for everything Ishimaru.” He nods and I head back. 

I met two ultimates so far. They seem, Intimidating but not as scary as I was expecting. They're even in a relationship I think. They’re just normal teens as far as I can tell. I mean I knew they would be but, the idea that I was coming to a place where a murderer was accepted with open arms was nerve racking. But if most students are like the first two, I should be fine. 

When I get to the office again, there's a brown haired girl at the door. She tapps the door twice before I tap her shoulder. She jumps and backs up into the door. “Sorry!” Feels like I've said that a lot today. “I just wanted to know if something was wrong.” She shakes her head. Then holds up her ID slowly. ‘Chihiro Fujisaki, Anxiety & OCD, Ultimate Programer.’ I guess that's her way of an introduction. She has a brown skirt on. Paired with a dress shirt and a green sweater. Also knee high socks. “I have to do it three times before I can go in.” She whispers. I read up on OCD before I came here. I read a lot before I could have the courage to come here. 

She tapps the door three times then opens the door. I follow. Jin looks over to us. “Ah you two have met already?” He asks with the same carefree smile as when I left. “Not exactly. She was at the door when I got here.” The brunet lowers her head. “ Oh uh Makoto I should have probably said this ahead of time. Chihiro isn’t a girl. They are Non-binary. They use they/them pronouns.” Oh shit. “Sorry! I-I should have asked!” I shout quickly. How many times have I apologized today? “It’s okay.” They say. “I-I wanted to ask about the medication. Is it coming in soon?” Jin nods his head. “It should be here by the end of the week.” Chihiro nods before going back to the door. Three taps and they’re gone. 

Hmm medication? “Did you need something?” Jin stands up to lean against the front of his desk. “Ah yeah. Um these ID things. Well they seem to bother some students.” I think of how Kiyotaka didn’t want to have his read. And the contrast of Chihiro holding theirs out by choice. 

“I told you. It’s necessary.” He pauses. “You should have seen how much some kids did to force those things out of them. Also it’s easier for when we have teachers in.” That reminded me about how I had still yet to see one other adult yet. “I guess. Um also. Are relationships common here?” He laughs. “ It’s a group of teenagers. Are you really surprised?” Well he’s got a point. This reminds me quite a bit of a regular high school. Well, a regular high school with a hell of a budget. 

“Anyways Makoto you got here a lot later than I expected. You should go rest up in the dorm room. Dinner is in half an hour. You can meet the rest of the crew then.” I nod my head and leave the room. 

My dorm is nice. Basic but big. A desk in the corner, shelves against the wall, a table, trash can, and a queen sized bed. The walls are a nice pink and the floor is a dark blue. I collapse onto the bed, emotionally drained already. It’s comfortable. Too comfortable. It’s unsettling. However I do my best to relax. 

It’s gonna be the most interesting year of my life. 


	2. Chapter 2

There was a smooth bell that rang through my room. It confused me at first but I realized it's probably to signal dinner. I know I should head out but I’m apprehensive. I don’t know what kind of kids I’m gonna meet there. However I know for a fact that the serial killer genocide sho is their. I knew I would meet them before I came here. She struck up some major controversy with civilians and government officials alike. But the thought of sitting at the same table as the person who killed so many people. I feel sick. I eventually pull myself together though and head to the dinning hall. 

When I get inside, there are ten other kids. Is that really it? I was under the assumption there would be more. Jin is also standing in front of the big table. “Makoto, grab a seat.” This man is too cheerful for my current mood. I sit in the available seat in between Chihiro and some purple haired girl. I notice that she’s wearing two lanyards but don’t get the chance to read one. “Now before dinner tonight I would like to help you all get acquainted.

So we will start with Makoto and go to the right. I want you to say your name and ultimate. Makoto.” Unsure of if I should sit or stand I awkwardly half stand. Like an Idiot. “M-Makoto Neagi, average student.” I sat down quickly, embarrassed that I stuttered. Jin looks over the Chihiro expectantly. “Chihiro Fujisaki, u-ultimat-te programer.” They said that sitting down, shit. Next I almost jump at the familiar voice from before. “Mondo Owada, ultimate biker gang leader.” Can definitely see that. “Kiyotaka Ishimaru, ultimate moral compass.” He stood up to say that. I can’t tell if it was to be polite, or for my benefit, but I’m grateful. The next girl stands up as well. Long blue hair and bluer eyes. I recognize her. As both an idol, obviously, but also from years ago. “Sayaka Maizono, ultimate pop sensation.” What the hell is she doing in here?

We move over to the other half of the table. I see a man stand up. He looks like a full on adult. “Yasuhiro Hagakure, ultimate clairvoyant.” He definitely looks like someone who thinks they can predict the future. The next girl is a flat out doll. Pale skin, big eyes and a big dress with bigger hair. “Celestia Ludenburgh, ultimate gambler.” She speaks with an accent but, It feels fake. If the last girl's hair was big then this girl gives her a run for her money. Her blond hair is practically touching the people on her sides. She stands dramatically and does a pose. “Junko Enoshima, ultimate despair.” Despair? “Junko that's not your title.” “You're no fun old man.” She turns to him angrily. “Fine!” She strikes a different pose. “Ultimate fashionista.” I can't believe I didn’t recognise her. Her demeanor is just so...different then you would assume? The next guy isn’t bothered to stand. “Byakuya Togami, ultimate affluent prodigy.” He also had blond hair but with white glasses and a nice suit. He has the air of wealth. The last girl on that side stands. “Kiyoko Kirigiri, average student.” So this is the girl I'm supposed to work with. She seems nice. Definitely pretty in a mysterious way. 

The last girl to go is the one on my left. “T-toko F-u-ukawa, ultimate writing prodigy.” She pauses. “M-my other personality I-is gen-nosider sho.” It’s her. “Ultimate murderous fiend.” And I'm sitting to her right. No one else seems concerned. They've been here for a week though so I guess they've gotten used to it. I don't think I will. She could kill me at any moment. Anytime she felt like it. I couldn’t do anything now though. There are no open chairs left and it would be rude to skip dinner. Besides I’m going to have to at least tolerate this for the next year. 

Jin's smile seems to never leave his face. “Alright then! Your food options are in the kitchen as always. Enjoy.” He sat down at a separate small round table. He had a laptop sitting there next to a bunch of files. 

Everyone stands up so I follow their lead. I was shown the kitchen earlier but now the center counter is full of different food options. It’s like a small buffet. I could definitely get used to eating like this. I was tired though and had a big lunch with my family before leaving this afternoon. They were scared of me going but they also knew the opportunities it gave me. Agreeing to this meant a scholarship to any college in or out of Japan. Along with a few other benefits. I just grabbed some pasta and went back to my seat. 

As others sat down they started talking. I figure the only way to survive this would be to make some friends. I looked up to the guy across from me. When he looked up as well I smiled at him. He did not. “Um, Togami right.” He gave me a bank stare as answer. I was scared I got it wrong so I looked down to where I assumed his ID would be. However it turns out that after Jin sat down, he tucked his lanyard into his shirt. When I looked back up to his face I got a glare that could permanently paralyze. I made a choked sound “U-” He rolled his eyes and looked towards his food. I forgot about how hated those things were. I think anyway. 

“Don't worry about Togami. No matter what you do something will be wrong to him.” Kyoko told me. “Ah, T-thanks.” She seems nice. Thank god. “So your Kirigiri. The principal's daughter?” What she gave me wasn’t exactly a smile. Even so it was nice. “Yes. I look forward to working with you Neagi.” She then also looked away which I took as a sign that the conversation was done. I chose to be silent the rest of dinner. I figured pissing one kid off was enough for today. I finished eating early. So I rinsed my plate in the sink and walked out of the dinning hall. 

When I got halfway to my room I heard a call. “Mak- Neagi!” I turned around to see Sayaka running after me. “Wow I haven't seen you in years!” She laughed. “You remember me?” I mean, she’s an idol. And we were in elementary school when we met. We weren't even friends. “Pft- Of course I do. What- Oh I get it. I’m this popular artist now. I’m too cool to remember little people.” I pause. “Well I thought so. Not that I think you're selfish or anything! But you've got like, a really cool life now Maizono.” She grins. “Call me Sayaka, please.” I actually smile. “Sure.” 

I notice her lanyard hanging. I know I shouldn’t. “Hey uh, may I ask why you're in here?” She hesitates for a second and no longer. She holds up her ID but repeats it from memory anyways. “Sayaka Maizono, Golden child Syndrome & self destructive tendencies. Ultimate Pop sensation.” She says it with her head high. Daring me to be a dick. These damn things keep peaking my interest. I feel bad that I keep making people uncomfortable. “You okay?” She drops her head back to normal. “Of course.” 

“Well it’s been a big day for you, and honestly I haven’t finished eating yet so ima head back. We’ll talk tomorrow night Neagi!” “Makoto is okay.” She smiles bright. She starts heading back, waving while she goes. 

I settle in for the night. It wasn’t that bad of a day. I met an old friend. And I'm starting to get a bit comfortable here. Well I understand it better anyways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed😝💞

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Should I have makoto/kirgiri be a couple, or do celestia/kirgiri and makoto/byakuya?


End file.
